


Child of a Magic Beast

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Allusions to Ging being 'into' monsters, Alternate Universe, Gen, Gon is a human/Magic beast hybrid, Killua makes friends with his target, Kite is tired, Magic Beast ! Gon, if you catch my drift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Ging has too much of a ‘personal’ interest in Magic Beasts, which most people over look, until rumors of his hybrid child start spreading.Eventually someone bothers to call an assassin to dispose of the creature, and thinking it’d be an easy job, it gets assigned to Killua. One failed attempt later, Killua finds himself befriending Gon, and switching to his protector.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 6





	Child of a Magic Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain has given me words! I hope it continues to give me more words!   
> Since these are snippets, feel free to suggest characters/plot points you'd like to see! I've got Leorio, Kurapika and Mito currently being plotted.
> 
> Please see my tumblr post below for Gon's hybrid design, thanks and enjoy!  
> https://lordsireno.tumblr.com/post/635579646765826048/behold-the-monstergon-au-ive-been-drawing-for

“Listen, I know we currenty have a game going on, but I _really_ want to show you something.”

Kite blinked, taken aback by the voice of Ging Freecss on the other end of the line.

“…Sure. Where did you want to meet?”

And so the hunter found himself at a cabin in the middle of nowhere, being ushered in by his mentor. Ging had that mischievous grin that signaled that he’d found something entertaining, but the fact he’d wanted to share it left Kite with worry.

“I hear you’ve been finding work doing ecological research?”

“Yes- Oh. This has something to do with that ‘special interest’ you have, doesn’t it?”

Ging’s expression flicked to annoyance, “Che, you could at least play along for a little bit, I had this whole build up and everything.”

“What have you done?”

The mischief came back, and he quickly moved to one of the doors in the cabin.

“Think fast!”

A fish smacked Kite in the face, sliding down into his hands with a squelch, but his trained senses got through the temporary blinding to alert him to the now open door, and rapidly approaching presence. He tossed the fish to the side and wiped his face, just in time to see a green blur fly past him.

The fish was caught effortlessly between sharp teeth, and the creature landed with a ‘thump’, happily shaking his head in an instinctual effort to kill its prey. As it paused to look up at Kite, the hunter paled at the sight of a human-like face; Tanned skin save for the green fur on its nose and around its jaw, also stretching down the sides of its neck, long furred ears, bright brown eyes with goat like pupils, black hair in short spikes, and fangs made for ripping flesh.

“What… is that?”

Ging’s grin managed to grow.

“What, don’t see the resemblance?”

“You didn’t-”

“I did!”

He observed the beast further. The green fur covered about 80% of its body, skin visible as a line down its front and back, as well as on its long three fingered hand, and three toed feet. Digitigrade legs and prehensile tail made it seem larger, but from the rest of its size, it could be comparable to a child around five years old.

“You had a child… With a magic beast.”

“Yeah!”

“Do you even know which kind?”

“Nope!”

Kite dropped his head into his hands, not wanting to look at the pride radiating off his teacher. The world of magic beasts was still a vastly uncharted realm, and there were plenty of Hunters out there dedicated to the discovery, research and observation of the new creatures. There was one Hunter, however, who was known in rumour to be studying magic beasts in an _‘intimate relations’_ kind of manner.

And now, there could be a linked article: one case of ‘ _successful intimate relations’_.

“Pspspsps.”

Ging was waving another fish, to which the creature excitedly bound over to grab. The pro-hunter then grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and held it towards Kite.

“I named it Gon! Hope you can get along, because I need you to look after it.”

* * *

“Gon.”

“Goaw!”

“G- o- n.”

The hybrid squinted in concentration.

“G- oa- nnnnnnn.”

Kite was impressed. In the short amount of time in his care, the beast had gone from only being able to growl and hiss, to a small vocabulary of words. Ging had told him next to nothing about his child before he’d disappeared again. Nothing on how old it was, or how he’d been raising it, just that it liked fish and had a lot of energy.

He jotted a few notes in his journal, unable to dedicate himself fully to either a babysitter or a researcher, as each time it did something human, it also acted primal.

He tossed a piece of apple in the air, Gon happily snatching it up. The magic beast accepted most fruit, vegetables and nuts, and was only picky when it came to meat, which it was reluctant to eat when cooked. Kite avoided giving it anything processed, but it was had with Gon’s curiosity and habit for getting into places he shouldn’t. The house was now full of locks, and most of the windows and doors had been replaced with sturdier material.

The building itself was Ging’s, a getaway hidden deep in the woods, away from prying eyes. It at least told him one more thing from the elusive Hunter: Don’t let people know about the hybrid. The sheer fact it was possible to procreate with a Magic Beast would send researchers into a frenzy, and then they’d come for their test subject.

As much as his own researcher side wanted to know more, Kite knew it would be wrong to drag the young beast to some laboratory to be dissected. He was learning plenty from observation too.

The large ears gave Gon incredible hearing, and they would always flick and twist once they’d picked up on something, like now where they led him over to the front window. A pair of birds had landed outside, and he watched them intently.

If he’d travelled with Ging, then he was probably allowed to free roam and do what beasts did best, stalk and hunt for their next meal. It was clear in the way it moved, in how it’d learnt to creep silently and erase it presence like a Hunter using zetsu. It was instinct for the magic beast, and it made him wonder if it could ever integrate with humans.

Conversely, would it ever be accepted by other magic beasts? Was there anywhere for this abnormal creature to exist?

There was a tugging on Kite’s sleeve.

“Ki-ch! Oaw - t.”

The hybrid pointed at the door, eyes wide and ears still twisting back to listen for the birds.

“If we go outside, do not go far.”

Gon nodded.

“And what should you do if you encounter another human?”

He tabbed the floor with his finger, though his tail flicked impatiently.

“O-hm.”

“Right, you come home. Other humans may try to hurt you, so you shouldn’t go near anyone who enters these woods.”

* * *

“This isn’t much to go on.”

Killua turned the paper in hand, looking for more than the single paragraph of information on his next assignment.

_‘Target description: adolescent, might have black hair and brown eyes, may have unusual/inhuman features. Last assumed location: Kodai woods. Specifics: Take the eyes as proof of kill, completely destroy the rest of the remains.’_

“It will act as a good test.”

Silva sat with the same impassive look, not offering anything further. With a shrug, Killua tossed the paper aside and turned to leave, ignoring the boring eyes of his Mother and Brothers. They all knew he was getting restless, and of all the Zoldyck's, some more than others were concerned about what he might do.

However, by his thirtieth day in Kodai Woods, Killua was ready to kill anyone to get back to his soft bed and stash of chocolate. Vast was an understatement for the land the woods covered, with only a small handful of shelters built within its bounds, and the closest town being a few days travel. He’d been stuck camping or taking shelter in the unoccupied holiday homes.

He wasn’t even sure if his time had been fruitful. There had been a handful of cases where he felt himself being watched, or he’d picked up the trail of _something_ else alive in the woods, but it’d been impossible to tell if it was his target, or if it was a creature or just another person wandering lost.

Even now, the path he followed didn’t seem like one followed by some child around his own age. He tracked the sensation of eyes boring into him at first, then followed the best path from his stalkers likely perch, jumping between trees and through disturbed underbrush.

Then the gaze was on the back of his head again, and Killua realised:

He was the one being hunted.

There wasn’t any bloodlust in the watch, but the game of cat and mouse they were playing had been turned around. And it continued to turn. Killua would pivot and follow the gaze, finding broken branches and disturbed leaves, only to suddenly find they’d circled behind him and were approaching, but stopping beyond his sight level.

He didn’t care if this was his target or not, his patience was wearing thin for such a game. It kept up all afternoon, until the sun was setting, and it was getting hard to tell where he was. A large fallen tree thankfully gave him a landmark, telling that he was by one of the small lakes’ animals tended to drink at.

His stalker also wasn’t behind him.

He did everything to erase his presence as he crept up to the lake, scanning the waters edge, and found the jackpot. A figure, no large than himself, with black spiked hair and brown eyes that shimmered from the disappearing sun. It had to be his target.

There was no time to wonder about the long ears, or fur, or _tail_ , he just had to act.

Killua dashed forward, hand contorting so his nails were as sharp as blades, and plunged them into his targets back, aiming to take his heart.

He found himself stopped still. Between the line of fur and skin, his hand was stuck, only burred as deep as his second joint. He gave an experimental tug, but his hand didn’t pull free.

“Uh.”

From over its shoulder, those bright brown eyes watched curiously. No pain from having just been stabbed, nor fear for having been attacked, not even animosity over having been disturbed from taking a drink. Just pure, utter curiosity and wonder.

“… This doesn’t usually happen.”

Killua wasn’t sure what he was saying, but as a smile grew on his targets face, something told him he wouldn’t have to worry too hard.

* * *

Gon, as his target was known, was a complete anomaly.

“I’ve been having sooo much fun! Most animals just run away, but chasing you was totally different!”

Despite his beast-like appearance, he spoke in a common tongue and could understand what he said in return. Killua had asked for a truce, not something he ever did with an assassination contract, but his own curiosity was getting to him, alongside everything else he’d put up with over the last month. Gon had happily agreed and relaxed enough that the young assassin could pull his hand free.

“How do you do it? I’ve never seen a person who could disappear like you.”

“I could ask the same, it’s not often I’m outmatched you know.”

“Well you gotta be reeeeal sneaky when catching food, then you pounce!”

Gon demonstrated, leaping almost two metres from his seated spot, triumphantly holding up a small mouse.

“Ooh!” Killua clapped at the display, then froze, “Egh wait, you eat those?”

The mouses tail was hanging from his mouth, and Gon was clearly mid-chew.

“Ew!”

“Wh-ghf?” He swallowed his mouthful, “They’re good snacks!”

“Ugh, you really are a monster.”

“Magic beast, actually.”

Killua squinted at him, “I’m not sure that makes it better.”

“What about you?" Gon crept close on all fours, sniffing around the white haired boy, "You smell like a person, but also like lots of different blood.”

“I guess that happens when you’re raised as an assassin.”

“Hm? So your whole family are assassin? Is there really enough work for all of you?”

Killua blinked, watching Gon tilt his head, before he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wh- what the hell! That’s what you’re wondering about?!”

“What’s so funny?”

“There are billions of people in the world, no shortage of people who want other people dead!”

“B-billions?” Gon looked very confused, gazing down at his fingers as if they’d help him understand, “Is that… a lot?”

Kullua doubled over as he laughed harder.

* * *

_‘Pi pi pii!’_

Landing on a branch, Killua pulled out his phone, brows rising as he looked at the caller ID.

“Yo Gramps, what’s up?”

“Kil, how has your assignment been going? We’ve gotten an update.”

There was a rustle in the nearby tree.

“Oh? What’s changed?”

“The target isn’t human, and a sanction has been put out to mark it as a protected species until it can be properly identified. The client has had to call off the hit, so you can return home now.”

There was a set of eyes clearly watching him.

“Kil?”

“Er sorry Gramps you- ksht- you’re breaking up- kshurt- didn’t hear that last- kurshhht-”

He hung up, just as he was pounced at. He twisted out of the way of the outstretched arms, but couldn’t escape from the long tail wrapping around his middle, dragging him down into the mossy undergrowth.

“Caught you!”

Gon seemed unfazed by breaking Killua’s fall, laughing as he wrapped himself around the assassin from below to restrain him. Killua squirmed, dropping his phone and pulling his arm free enough to reach up and yank on one of Gon’s long ears. The hybrid squirmed, and then relinquished his grip when Killua tugged again. They rolled and wrestled, until the assassin found a way to pin both arms and tail at the same time.

“Now who’s caught who!”

“Not fair! My ears are sensitive!”

“Everyone has a weakness.” He smirked triumphantly, “Oh, and I got some good news.”

Gon gave up wriggling, “Yeah?”

“No one wants you dead anymore.”

“Oh. Oh, that’s good I guess.”

At the sad tone, Killua released his grip and sat back.

“You don’t sound happy about it.”

Gon stretched out, frowning.

“I mean, doesn’t that mean you have no reason to be here anymore?”

“Hu?”

“I’ve never gotten to play with someone around my age before and being with you is really fun! But if you have to go now, I guess it can’t be helped.”

Something warm prickled at Killua’s ears.

“Why don’t you just leave this place yourself?

“Mmh, I was told to stay here. Apparently, humans might react badly if they saw me, and they might try hurt me.” He blinked slowly, “I guess you kinda prove that last part.”

Killua scratched his head, not sure why that stung a little, because it was very true.

“But you also didn’t run away or yell when you saw me! You wanted to talk and agreed to play! So that must mean there are nice humans like you out there!”

Gon perked up a little, ears flicking as he smiled up at Killua, who spluttered a little at the look.

“I-idiot. There are waaay more bad people out there than good ones.” The sad drop in Gon’s features was dramatic, “… but-”

For some reason, the heat was on his cheeks now.

“-maybe, if we go together, I can help keep the bad people from hurting you.”

Gon gave a confused tilt of the head, then the sudden alert snap as he understood the meaning.

“Really?! You’d come with me?!”

“I wouldn’t want to just hang out in these woods all the time, that’s for sure.”

Gon leapt, knocking Killua onto his back and rubbing his furry cheek against the others.

“Thank you, Killua!”


End file.
